Another Life for the Phantom
by rocker-chic-101
Summary: Sequel to "Another Chance for the Phantom". Abigail and Erik's married life. Expect lots of drama and romance.


Here it is! The sequel to Another Chance for the Phantom! I don't own anything besides my own characters. Enjoy!

* * *

Another Life for the Phantom

By: rocker-chic-101

Chapter One

It had been a full year since I'd proposed to Abigail. We were now officially married and we loved each other even more than we had twelve months ago.

We'd decided to live in Crenshaw Mansion instead of buying a house to ourselves; Abigail did not want to leave the familiarity and comfort of her childhood home, which was completely fine with me. It didn't matter where we were, as long as we were together.

For the next year, Abigail and I would have the mansion to ourselves, (Aubry was on a trip to America) and that single year would be the most important and dramatic time of my life.

—

It was the morning after Aubry had left, and Abigail was still asleep. So, I quietly dressed and went to the music room, located just down the hall from our bedroom.

I sat down on the piano stool, settling my fingers on the ivory keys. A melody came to mind, and it flowed from my head to my fingers, making the song real, almost tangible.

Closing my eyes, I surrendered myself to the music, let myself drift away from reality and into my passion. The tune turned sweet and romantic as I thought of Abigail and the love that we shared.

_My love, my life_

_The reason I go on living_

_Each day, each night_

_I spend with you: Amazing_

I smiled. Abigail. I could call her mine. I wanted her and she wanted me in return. It felt so good knowing that. As I brought the music to a close, I heard the door shut softly and felt someone behind me. Abigail.

"That was beautiful," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

I turned to look at her and was instantly mesmerized with her all over again. Although she was still in her nightgown, my beloved wife never ceased to amaze or enchant me. Sometimes I just stared at her, wondering how I deserved someone as beautiful, kind, and warm as she was.

Abigail chuckled and blushed as my eyes roamed over her. "What?"

I merely laughed and patted the space next to me. She sat down beside me, putting her arm through mine and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, starting to play a random string of notes.

"Yes," Abigail answered, tightening her grip on my arm. "And you?"

I looked down at her and smiled. "Perfect." I kissed her forehead softly, all the while playing the unknown melody.

We sat there together for a few short minutes, comfortable with no conversation and a bit of background music. Abigail's head against my shoulder felt so amazing, so natural, so much that I never wanted it to end.

When I closed the music gently, Abigail stood and pulled me up with her, making me laugh. "Where are we going ma'am?" I questioned as she pulled me down the hall, stopping in front of our door.

Abigail grinned. "You, sir, are going downstairs to the dining room. And I am going to get dressed while you wait on me. Then we shall have our breakfast and discuss the day's plans." Her tone was playful.

I chuckled. "Anything else?"

"Oh, yes, one more thing." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips tenderly. I sighed happily and pulled her closer, wishing it could last forever. But, Abigail pulled away, smiling. "I love you." She kissed me again.

I pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I love you, too."

She smiled again and went into our room, closing the door behind her.

I descended the staircase and went to the dining room, sitting down at my usual spot.

Denny the butler came to my side, bowing. "Is breakfast to be served now, sir?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Abigail will be down shortly. She is getting dressed." I chuckled. "It might be a bit longer since she hasn't decided on her gown yet."

Denny smiled slightly and bowed his head. "Good morning, Mrs. Crawford."

I turned to see Abigail enter, wearing a pale, pink gown, her hair in a loose bun. A mischievous grin played on her lips as she sat across from me, placing the napkin from the table in her lap. "I seem to remember the last time we were kept waiting at breakfast was because of you, Mr. Crawford." Her emerald eyes challenged me, one delicate brow raising.

I took her challenge, nodding to Denny, who left the room, and then, I placed my napkin on my lap. "But you forget, Madame, the numerous times we arrived late somewhere on account of your dissatisfaction with not only your own clothing, but mine as well." I also raised an eyebrow, challenging her further.

Abigail sighed dramatically, obviously defeated, and her smile widened. "Fine. I cannot deny that."

I laughed heartily and started to eat the food that had just been served. After sipping at my wine, I cleared my throat. "So what are our plans this morning, my love?"

"Would you mind accompanying me to the clothing shop? I need a new gown for the Martin's party tomorrow night." She looked up at me with pleading eyes, making me want to kiss her passionately then and there. "Please?"

I took her hand from across the table. "Of course, chère. Though you will look radiant in anything you put on."

Abigail blushed and started eating again. "Always the charmer."

Twenty minutes later, we were in one of the local clothing store, Abigail trying on numerous dresses while I appraised each one with a different positive response every time. But one that she tried on, the very last, caught my eye especially. The dark red, long-sleeved gown was form-fitting, showing off Abigail's petite frame nicely. A lighter red was used at the hem and neckline, which lowered a bit further than her other gowns. It was absolutely perfect.

"Erik?" Her voice brought me out of my thought. "I'm quite taken with this one, but I hope the neckline isn't too low." She observed herself in the mirror.

I shook my head. "It is perfect, Abigail."

My wife turned around to look at me. "Really? Perfect enough to buy?" She still seemed skeptical.

I laughed. "Yes."

Abigail smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"Any time, dear."

She went back into the dressing room and I looked to the counter where a young man was busily working. I'd noticed that as Abigail had been trying on gowns earlier, the man stole a few glances at her, his eyes shining with what looked like envy.

He was about her age, or a bit older, perhaps, with shaggy brown hair and dark eyes. Handsome, many would say, but the only word that came to my mind was "annoying".

Then, Abigail came out of the small dressing room, garment in hand. "Are you ready?"

A thought popped into my mind, then, and I decided to take action on it. "Actually, there was something that caught my eye, earlier, besides you, of course. You go ahead and purchase the dress. I will just be a short moment." I touched her cheek lightly, gazing into her eyes, then walked to the back of the store.

I quietly snuck back to the front of the shop, hiding behind a rack. I pretended to be interested in something, but I was really observing how the insolent boy would act around Abigail.

He smiled charmingly when she walked up, taking the dress from her gently. His eyes lit up when she said one word to him, no matter what it was.

As my wife counted out the right amount, the boy gathered his courage and said: "You looked very becoming in this dress, ma'am. It suits you."

Abigail actually stopped counting and looked at him, her face flushing, making me angrier. How dare he make an advance on my wife!

But what Abigail did next made all that go away. She smiled sheepishly and showed him her solid gold wedding band. "I appreciate the compliments, but I am married."

His face fell hard, and I almost felt sorry for him. But, he put on a brave face and handed her the gown in exchange for the money. "He is a lucky man." He nodded. "Goodbye and have a blessed day, ma'am."

Abigail smiled and her eyes turned wistful. "Thank you. Goodbye."

I was at her side in an instant, offering her my arm, which she took, placing her hand over mine.

We walked out of the shop and into the busy, bustling streets of downtown London. There was a silence between us for nearly a minute until Abigail broke it.

"Do not you trust me, Erik?" Her voice sounded hurt.

I looked down at her, my heart breaking as I stared down into her sad eyes. I pulled her close. "Of course I trust you, chère."

"Then why did you spy on me when I went to purchase the gown?" she asked, keeping a space between us.

I sighed. She knew. "I did not trust the boy. I trusted you with all my heart, love. I was only curious as to how he would behave with you since he had been stealing glances at you earlier." I would make this right.

"So you were jealous." She made it sound like a statement, a fact, instead of the obvious question.

I heaved another sigh, hating to admit my faults. "Yes. I was jealous."

Abigail took my arm once again, a superior smirk lighting up her face. "Now, was that so difficult?"

I laughed. "In truth, yes."

She chuckled. "What shall I do with you, Erik Crawford?"

I grinned devilishly. "I have a few suggestions."

After looking around a few more minutes, we went to a popular restaurant and ate lunch. We ran into a few acquaintances, including Mr. and Mrs. Martin, who told us they were delighted that we could make their social gathering the following night and bid us good day. It was nearly two o' clock in the afternoon when we returned to the mansion.

* * *

The day passed by lazily, and I found that there was nothing to do. Abigail was writing a letter to Aubry and wished to be alone, so I was, oddly enough, bored. I went to my quiet place, the music room, and reminisced about all of the good times that came from music, past and present. Everything from Christine and the Opera Populaire to Abigail and Crenshaw Mansion, Abigail being without a doubt the best part of my life.

Suddenly, I started singing something from my past, my "Phantom days" as I liked to call them. It was a duet between Christine and I, when I first showed myself to her.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

A strange feeling surged through me, something I hadn't felt in what seemed ages. Power. I played Christine's soprano part and sang the lyrics in my key.

_My spirit and your voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

I was utterly infatuated with that girl. Here I was, a man in my late twenties pining after a seventeen year-old girl. Looking back, I realized how stupid and senseless that was. Now, I have stability, a home, a loving wife. What more could I want?

* * *

So what did you think? Leave me a review with your opinion and any advice or criticism; I appreciate it! -rocker-chic


End file.
